wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassian
Long ago, the Cassians were chosen by the Eldan to establish the Dominion - and they're going to make sure the pathetic vermin infesting the galaxy don't forget it. Destiny is a terribly heavy burden, and the Cassians bear it with style. History Gifted with ambition and intelligence, the humans of planet Cassus experienced a period of rapid technological advancement more than two thousand years ago, leading to the development of space flight and interstellar exploration. Such achievements caught the attention of the Eldan's mechanical servants the Mechari, who brought news of these remarkable beings back to planet Nexus. At the behest of their masters, the Mechari journeyed to Cassus in a fleet of hyper-advanced starships. Standing before an awestruck assembly of planetary leaders, they demanded that the legendary Cassian Sword-maiden Tresayne Toria journey with them to Nexus - and in return the Eldan would provide the Cassians a gift of immeasurable value. Refuse, they said, and the consequences would be dire. The valiant Tresayne agreed for the sake of her people, and she and her attendants were never seen again. In time, the Cassians received their precious gift - an extraordinary human-Eldan hybrid known as Dominus the Half-Blood. Bearing gifts of powerful Eldan technology to the people of his mother’s homeworld, the message of Dominus was a simple one: swear loyalty to him, and together they would rule the greatest empire the galaxy had ever seen. The Cassians unanimously agreed, hailing Dominus as the emperor of the newly established Dominion. Despite the Eldan's disappearance a thousand years ago, the Cassian-led Dominion has steadily taken control of the galaxy through intimidation, political intrigue and a score of impressive military conquests. For the Cassians, the discovery of planet Nexus represents the fulfillment of an ancient destiny - and they will stop at nothing to ensure that the Dominion reigns supreme over the legendary Eldan planet. Culture Caste System When Emperor Jarec addressed the Vigilant Declaration, especially the ''Ancestral Decree ''that encourage exclusive breeding among the Luminais, the Cassian society is divided into two castes: Highborn and Lowborn. Highborn Cassians are aristocrats with traces of Eldan DNA while Lowborn Cassians are commoners with no Eldan Blood. In addition to Eldan blood, the differences between Lowborn and Highborn are the amount of money in their bank accounts and the ease of entering into VIP areas in clubs. As a result, many Lowborn Cassians worked as either soldiers and laborers while the Highborn Cassians occupied in position of administration and military command. Despite the disparity of wealth and opportunities between Lowborn and Highborn, Toric Antevian and Corrigan Doon were many of the Lowborns who managed to achieve high social status and fame. Vigilant Church also provides opportunities and education for Lowborn Cassians, which the examples can be seen with the early life of Toric and Calidor. Most of the humans in Exiles originated among Lowborn Cassians who revolted against the Dominion 300 years ago. In addition to wealth and privileges, Highborn Cassians tend to live longer than their Lowborn counterpart; however, many of them are prone to genetic mutations that is related to Eldan and Luminai. High Families Highborn Cassians were known to organized into High Families, which are led by oldest and wisest member due to the belief in seniority as a sign of their Eldan Blood's purity. The High Families typically aligned themselves with one of the Great Houses of Luminai and known for their associations with many organizations in Dominion. Many examples are Aurelius' line as military officers in Dominion Legions, Zin family's fame for celebrity adventurer Artemis Zin and her ancestor Empress Olyssia Zin. Notes * One of the noticeable differences between Highborn and Lowborn are their accents. Lowborn Cassians spoke in either working class British accent or Cockney while the Highborn Cassians spoke in posh English accent. * Althought the majority of Cassian population in Dominion are Lowborns, the Highborn made up a large majority of their race on Nexus. * Most Cassians have Roman and Greek esque names (Portius, Aurelius, etc), though there are instances of modified English surnames that can mostly be seen in Lowborn families like Smythes and Trivvers. * There are two known ruling ranks: Governor and Prefects. The governor, usually a Luminai, ran the large territories while the smaller territories are run by Prefects, who are mostly of Highborn Cassians and report to the Governor. Media Images Cassians-Dominion.jpg|Cassians Videos WildStar_-_Character_Creation_Cassian_Male_and_Female|Bog Otter - Male and Female Cassian (beta) WildStar - Dominion - Cassian Male, Character Creation|Male Creation WildStar - Dominion - Cassian Female, Character Creation|Female Creation ja:Cassian Category:Cassian